sorrows of tomorrow
by doodle.girl
Summary: Harry Potter, an anti social little boy, is the twin brother of the boy who lived. After always being pushed aside for his brother, he is on his way to hogwarts to makes friends and find exceptance. Wrong bwl story. Dark and sad, not very book compliant.
1. Chapter 1

Hpov

3 days. 3 days till my birthday. No, not my birthday, our birthday, his birthday. His 11th birthday. I was not allowed to call it mine. I would take some attention from him. Its just not allowed. Its always about him, ever since that day, the day that ruined my life. The day my twin brother, Richard Potter, defeated Lord Voldemort. Why did it ruin my life? Because I don't matter, no one has even looked at me since that day, I was pushed aside and forgotten, like a toy, a one trick toy is how I would describe myself. I wasn't good enough, I didn't do enough, so people easily got bored with me and through me under the bed. But Richard, no, he does more then me, he is a good color and does more tricks, and that leaves me a waste of money, a waste of space. Its not my fault I'm not good enough, it wasn't my purpose to be so worthless. But what can I do? Apologize to mumsey and daddy that I'm not what they wanted, that I was born? Yeah they would love that, to hear me tell them about how sorry I am that I was born.

This is all Albus Dumbledore's fault, he told my parents that Richard was so special and needed extra attention. They thought I wouldn't mind, that I would understand that he was better than me. Well it still hurts.

I have observed my mum and dad be very kind hearted people, but when I'm around, they are easily annoyed, easily agitated, and my dad gets so frustrated with me that he hits me. I don't know why I cause this reaction, I just piss them off by being alive.

My mum doesn't work, she spends a lot of time with Richard, but she also spends a lot of time looking into the garden from the balcony on the 3rd floor. She is usually drinking tea or chatting with friends. She dresses really nice though, she is always wearing very extravagant dresses, with her hair done up. My mum is really very pretty, I suppose that is what makes her look so nice. My dad works at the Ministry of Magic so he is always in expensive suits.

My brother and I are very different. He is 4'11, black hair, hazel eyes, like my father. I have auburn hair, jade green eyes, like my mother, and am 4'7. Right now my parents are making plans for my brothers birthday party, everybody will attend, it has to be perfect. My brother is an attention whore! He will do anything to get in the newspaper. Its pathetic.

You know I would like to be invited to his birthday party, as it is my birthday too. I can and will try again even though I will be denied. All I do on July 31st is sit in my bedroom.

My bedroom, a cold and dark waste land. My parents didn't bother to buy me bed or anything, its still the same from my nursery. However, my wallpaper is peeling, my crib broke, my floor is cold, there is no heater and my chimney is blocked, and my dresser is chipping. I still sleep on the tiny mattress from the crib with the tiny baby blanket. My mattress isn't much better then the floor, its cold, dirty, and thin. My blanket is small and fraying, my pillow is thin, my stuffed animals have holes, and my room is very dark. I don't even get new clothes, I have to steal my brothers old clothes.

I do get to bathe, in secret, I wake up early or wait till my parents are asleep and bathe. I wash my clothes with the bath soap and leave them to dry in my window. I steal candles and matches for reading light, as I spend most of my day reading in my bedroom or in the garden. I usually sit on a bench or behind a bush. My mum doesn't get to upset when I am in the garden, I don't do anything. I think I am very intelligent with how much I read. I have read nearly all of my mums school books and more. I know a lot of facts about a variety of different subjects. I do some practice and I suppose I am alright. I also read music books, in the library, my dad has a lot of instruments I can practice one. Its fun. I also like to use drawing books, I get to do a lot of things since I have all the time in the world. I know I'm ready for Hogwarts. I'm not super excited, I don't know why everyone is, your parents are sending you away, I know you need to learn but your spending 9 months away from home. I suppose that will be good for me, my parents probably can't wait for me to be gone.

I want to try one last time to be included. To at least be at the party. The last time I tried to be part of the family, it didn't work out so well.

Flashback

I was six years old. I was walking out of my room with my favorite stuffed animal. It was a teddy bear, I loved it. I walked into the living room where my my parents and sibling were watching TV.

"Mum, can I watch TV with you?", I asked.

"Not now Harry! Your to disruptive", she replied.

"But Mum, I..."

"Harry please! Go to your room if you don't want to listen!"

"Listen to your mother Harry!", My dad yelled.

"Mum, do you love me?", I asked.

"I don't have time to answer these question Harry! Go to your room!"

As I was about to walk away Richard grabbed my teddy bear. He looked at it in his hands and ripped the head off.

"No!", I screamed.

"Oops, I didn't mean to do that", Richard said in an evil tone.

"That was my favorite toy!"

"Harry it is just a toy!", My Dad said.

"No it was my favorite toy!"

"OK that is enough! Harry get your toy and leave!", My Mum yelled at me.

Tears were spilling out my eyes and I grabbed the pieces of my bear and ran back to my room. I spent the next week crying over it.

End Flashback

Looking back I may have overreacted, but It was my favorite toy. I got up and walked to the ball room where the party would be hosted. My parents were directing around so that everything was perfect.

"Mum", I called as I walked in.

"What now?"

"Can I help with anything?", I asked.

"No Harry!", My dad said.

"Can I come to the party this year?"

"Harry stop trying to take attention away from your brother! He is the savior of our world! Stop trying to take his spotlight all the time!" My mum yelled at me.

"I wasn't, It's just that, its my birthday too, and I haven't ever been to a party, you don't have to celebrate my birthday, I just want to go!"

"Harry stop it! We are to busy! Please go away!"

I left the ball room and went to the kitchen. The house elves were working and didn't pay much mind to me when I walked in. Our kitchen was rather large, it was white with dark mahogany wood. We had 1 or 2 of the house elves working here preparing meals and snacks. I walked to the pantry and grabbed a fruit snack and walked back to my bedroom. Over the next few days, my brothers party took place, without me, and I got my Hogwarts letter. My parents weren't super excited for me as Richard also got his. I do get to go shopping. That is nice, I need new clothes.

I walked to the living room where they were about to leave.

"I'm ready", I said.

"About time", my dad sighed and grabbed my shoulder.

My dad apparated us into Diagon Alley. My Mum wiped some dust off of the red dress she was wearing and we began walking to the first store. We met up with the Weasley's there. Richard and Ron were the best of friends! They are inseparable. They unfortunately love to gang up on me. While we shopped for school supplies they would push me down when no one was looking. A few people did see though. In the book shop a girl saw and came to help me up.

"Are you OK? You should tell your mum!", she exclaimed.

"Its OK, they do this a lot, my mum wouldn't do anything", I explained.

"I'm Hermione", she said while holding out her hand, "Hermione Granger".

"Harry Potter", I said while shaking her hand.

"Like Richard Potter?", she asked in awe.

"Yeah", I sighed, "He is my brother".

"Did he push you down?", she asked.

I nodded, "It doesn't matter, he saved our world, doesn't matter what he does. In the eyes of everyone else, he can do whatever he wants. He'll be happy to give you an autograph, I'm sure", I said bitterly.

"He doesn't seem as glamorous as the papers and text books make him out to be", she said sadly.

I shrugged, "Just say he is the best person in the world".

"Is he?"

"I don't think so, but I'm his little brother, he likes to pick on me. Don't take my word for it, we are brothers, he might be nice to you", I told her.

"Well I have to go, will I see you at Hogwarts?", she asked.

"Yeah, see you there", I waved bye as she left and followed my parents around some

more.

"Harry!", someone called while we were walking.

I turned and Fred and George were right behind me, "What?"

"We saw how our brother was acting, and if he keeps it up you can tell us, we'll deal with him", Fred told me.

"Oh, thanks", I said and turned back around.

"He can be a prat", George said.

"I'll take you word for it", I replied.

"No offence but so can Richard, he is so spoiled! He throws so many tantrums! Your dote on him!", Fred exclaimed.

"Yeah! And I have never seen you at one of your birthday parties! In fact, I never see you! Do your parents neglect you?", George asked.

"You don't know our situation", I stated politely.

"Well why don't you tell us the situation?"

"I don't want to get into it right now, my mum will hear also", I said and walked ahead closer to my mum.

"Mum I'm hungry!", Richard yelled.

"How does lunch sound everyone?", my dad asked.

Everyone agreed to lunch. I actually get to eat with my family! And at an actual restaurant! We went to an Italian restaurant. I was forced to sit next to Fred and George. I knew they were going to ask more about my private life.

"So when do you want to talk to us?", George asked.

"Not now, I just... Its just not appropriate now", I told them.

"Well, then can we go to your room and talk when we are done shopping?"

"It would be better in the garden".

"Why are you so shy? You have never spoken to us, I don't think I have ever seen you speak to anyone before today! Yet we don't see you more then twice a year, you have never gone shopping with us, you never show up at dinner, you never come out and we are at your house all the time! What is up with that? You come out sometimes for like 2 minutes and your gone!"

"I'm not very social, I like my privacy", I half lied.

"We aren't going to give up on this!"

"I know, but not my room", I said.

"Well now we're even more curious about it!", Fred said.

"Can we just... drop it! For right now? Please?", I pleaded.

"Fine... Do you like quidditch?", George asked.

"Never played".

"Well, we will have to teach you!"

"I'm not interested, I would prefer to just observe", I replied.

The waitress came with water and took our drink and meal orders. I felt weird ordering food.

I was very nervous when she called on me to take my order.

"I'll stick with water", I began.

"He'll get a lemonade", George cut in.

"Uh... Yeah, OK... And a plate of spaghetti", I finished.

She smiled and left. She came back a moment later with our drinks. My parents were chatting with Molly and Arthur, Richard was chatting with Ron, and I was sitting quietly sipping my drink while Fred and George talked about random things. A while later she brought out our food. It was the most delicious thing I have ever tasted! Soon everyone was done eating and we finished up our shopping. All in all I got new books, new robes, and new clothes. We just had to make one last stop.  
>We walked into the wand shop without the Weasley's and Olivander greeted us warmly.<p>

"Well Richard Potter! I wondered when I would get to see you in here! And who are you?", he asked me.

"Harry Potter", I replied.

He came out with many wands, Richard finally found his. It took a few tries though. It took me much longer to find my wand, my dad was obviously getting irritated.  
>"You might want to try this one, 11 inches, holly phoenix feather", he said as he handed it to me. It felt warm in my hand and a bright glow emitted from the tip.<p>

"Very interesting, that is the brother wand of you-know-who's wand!"

My parents questioned further which made me nervous. What if they think I'm evil? After they finished conversing with him they paid for the wands and left. My dad looked at me a couple of times strangely and walked ahead of me. We met up with the Weasley's again and apparated back to our house. Our house was huge and white, it was about 4 story's high, had many different room, and even a ballroom.  
>When we got their I lead Fred and George to our garden. I took a seat on a bench and they joined me.<p>

"So do your parents ignore you?", Fred asked.

"I guess you could say that, they just spent so much time on Richard they forgot about me. They don't realize it though, I don't know why, but they think they spend so much time with me and that I'm always trying to take attention from him. That's why I spend so much time in my room", I explained.

"So do they abuse you?"

"I... They... Uh... I don't..."

"Its a simple question, Harry", George stated.

"I mean they have hit me before because I easily agitate them but... Yeah they have abused, look to make a long story short they hit me, ignore me, yell whenever they see me, they didn't even bother to re-decorate my nursery! I'm sleeping on the remains of my crib!"

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone?"

"Who was their to tell? I'm sorry... I really don't want to talk about it anymore", I said ending the conversation.

"Why don't you watch us play quidditch with your dad and brother?", George asked.

"Uh sure I guess", I answered.

I sat against a tree with a book near where they were going to start playing. My dad split up the teams but found that they had an uneven amount of players.  
>Richard, knowing I can't play quidditch, said, "Harry, come be the last player".<p>

"I don't know how to play", I said.

Ron, knowing what he was doing, played along, "You'll learn as you go!"

"I don't want to", I explained.

"Harry! Get over here and play!", my dad yelled.

"I've never flown before!", I defended.

"Well now is gonna be your first try!", my dad said back.

"I don't want to!"

"Mr. Potter, our sister can fly!", Fred said.

"Harry stop being a wuss!", Richard said.

"Leave him alone Richard!", George said.

Tired of all this I stood up and began to make my way to the house. I walked into the foyer. It was gold and white with a staircase and many doors leading into different parts of the house. I walked up the stairs and passed my mum.

"Harry! Grab your school supplies! Don't touch any of it!", she told me sternly.

I nodded and grabbed my bags. I walked up to my room and sat down. It would be really nice to have an actual bedroom. I guess I'm not going to have that. Not for a long time.

I laid in my room until about 3 A.M when I got up and tip toed to the kitchen. I opened the fridge looking for something to eat.

"Harry? What are doing?"

I jumped and turned around to see my dad standing there.

"I was hungry..."

"Did you not get enough dinner?", he asked.

"I didn't come down for dinner".

"Why?"

"I fell asleep", I lied.

"Well make it quick".

"Why are you up?" I asked as I made a sandwich.

"I couldn't sleep, had a lot on my mind'.

He said in a weird way, like it was somehow about me. I finished making my sandwich and nodded.

"Well I'm going to bed", I stated.

"Wait, why don't we talk? We never talk", he told me.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Are you excited to go to Hogwarts?", he asked.

"I guess", I replied.

"Your not excited?"

"I'm glad to go, just not stoked".

"I can't believe how fast Richard grew up! Its going to be weird without him around all day, I'm really gonna miss him while he's at school", my dad told me.

And you won't miss me because I'm apparently just a big pile of horse shit in your eyes. Gee, I feel so wanted right now. I hate talking to my parents. I took a bite of my sandwich trying to hide the fact that what he said upset me.

"Well he'll be back for summers and Christmas, you can see him then".

I hate how he doesn't recognize that I'm his son and I'm never around and he never acknowledges me.

"I want you to loom out for your brother at school, you know with how famous he is, people will crowd him", my dad said sternly.  
>I nodded.<p>

"I'm gonna go to bed", I said.

"Goodnight".

I went back to my room and finished eating. The next month was quiet. I didn't come out much and didn't talk to anyone. But today was the day we left for school. I had my trunk packed and was taking it to the foyer.

"OK everyone is here! Good lets go!", my mom said and apparated us to the train station.

We walked through the brick wall and onto platform 9¾. My parents said a long goodbye to Richard and I snuck away. I boarded the train and chose a seat in the very back.

Here I go.


	2. Chapter 2

Hpov

I boarded into the back of train and sat down. Across from me, there was a girl reading a book. She seemed to be only a first or second year. She had deep brown eyed and pale skin.

She looked up and said, "Hi, I'm Elizabeth".

"I'm Harry".

"Are you a first year?" she asked.

"Yeah", I responded.

"Me too, what house do you think you'll be in?"

"I don't know, my whole family has been in Gryffindor but I'm not anything like them", I told her.

"My mum was in Ravenclaw, my dad was in Slytherin, my brother is in Slytherin, my sister is in Ravenclaw, and I think I will be in Ravenclaw", she told me.

"That's cool", I responded.

"So what do you do for fun?"

"I like to read", I answered.

"Me too, I also love music and dancing".

All through out the train ride, we talked about ourselves, we got to know each other. Half way through the ride though, Hermione came and sat with us, along with a boy named Neville. We got to know each other better until the train stopped. We boarded off and began walking towards a large man calling first years. As I was walking, Richard and Ron pushed me down while they ran to the boats. I got back up while Elizabeth and Hermione asked me if I was OK. I told them I was fine and we boarded the boats. We went across a big lake till we got a big castle.

"Firs' years follow me!", the large man named Hagrid yelled.

We followed him to an older woman with a tight bun.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank-you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' said Professor McGonagall. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.  
>'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.<p>

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.'

'I will return when we are ready for you,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Please wait quietly.'

'Move along now,' said a sharp voice. 'The Sorting Ceremony's about to start.' Professor McGonagall had returned.

'When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,' she said.

She began to call names and I stopped paying attention. I did however look up when she called, "Elizabeth Conrad!"  
>She walked to the sorting hat and had it placed on her head. It sang out Ravenclaw and she smiled at me. Hermione was also sorted into Ravenclaw, Neville was sorted into Hufflepuff. She kept calling names till she got to Richard.<p>

"Richard Potter!"

Everyone stopped and watched him closely. He got up on the stool and it shouted Gryffindor.  
>Next she called my name. Many whispers echoed through the hall, mainly about them not knowing there was another Potter. After the hat nit picked through my head it sorted me into Ravenclaw. I can say that I'm very happy with this as I am not in Gryffindor and I'm with Elizabeth and Hermione.<br>After a speech from Dumbledore food appeared on the table. I ate small amounts while chatting with Hermione. After dinner we were excused to our dorms.  
>The next day we began classes after breakfast. Breakfast wasn't pleasant. I got a howler from mumsey and daddy about how awful it is that I got into Ravenclaw! Complete were rather boring as I knew most of the things they taught. I pretended not to so I didn't seem like a stupid know it all.<p>

"Well this was exciting, our first day at Hogwarts", Hermione said as we walked to the great hall for dinner.

"Yes, very exciting, if you like being around a bunch of people with the brain sizes of peanuts", Elizabeth replied.

"Your being a bit harsh on everyone, don't you think Elizabeth?" a mans voice said from behind us.

We turned to see a tall boy who looked a lot like Elizabeth but with Slytherin clothes.

"Hermione, Harry, this is my brother Stellan, Stellan, these are my friends."

"Your Richard Potters twin brother! Your brother is an awful person, knowing my sister your probably much better."

"I hope so! To be like my brother! It would be a crime against humanity, if there is one thing we absolutely do not need! It is another Richard Potter!", I exclaimed.

"Well from what I've heard from the Weasley twins, he is a spoiled brat!"

"Although I fully agree with them, I can't speak to harshly of him as it would alter your view of him and give you a dreadful opinion of the 'savior'" I explained.

"Well you know him best, I presume", Elizabeth interjected.

"I didn't come out of my room much, but he did pick on me when I did", I told her.

"He pushed you in a bookstore!", Hermione reminded me.

"Don't think to harshly of him, I am only his brother, sibling rivalry and all that!"

"Of course", they agreed.

We walked into the great hall and sat at the table while Stellan sat at the Slytherin table. I grabbed a roll and bit into it. It was the best flavor ever! While I was eating, Professor Snape walked to me.

"Potter, you must follow me to the headmasters office", he said bitterly.

I gave a confused gesture to Elizabeth and Hermione who seemed just as befuddled as me. I followed my Professor to a gargoyle where he said, "Bear." The gargoyle moved and we walked up the stairs to the Headmasters office. There was the Headmaster himself, and my parents?

"Harry, good to see you!", Dumbledore said.

"Why am I here?", I asked.

"I don't think you should be in Ravenclaw, so I am having you re-sorted", my dad explained.

This really pissed me off.

"The hat doesn't make mistakes! I'm sorry if I'm not good enough and am in the wrong house! I am not getting re-sorted!", I yelled.

"Harry, its not that you're bad! Its that everyone in our family has been in Gryffindor!", my mum explained.

"So I'm not good enough for the family? Why can't you just except that I'm in Ravenclaw?"

"Its not that Harry! Please stop arguing with me!"

I can't believe that they were doing this! I'm not good enough since I'm in Ravenclaw.

I stood up and ran out of the office. I was halfway down the hall when my mum grabbed my shoulder.

"Harry, why are you acting this way? Why won't you be re-sorted?"

"Because I'm happy where I am! I don't care if you don't like it but I'm actually making friends!"

"You had friends!"

Is she blind?

"You don't know anything about me!"

I turned around and ran down the halls again. I stopped and began walking again right before I got back to the great hall. I walked back to the Ravenclaw table and sat down.

"What was that about?", Hermione asked.

"My parents wanted me re-sorted because I'm not in Gryffindor".

"Wow, they just don't accept you!"

"I don't want to talk about it!", I said as got up and left.

I was wandering aimlessly down the halls when some 5th years walked passed me and pushed me down. What ass holes! They laughed and taunted me of how my parents don't love me. I picked myself up and went to the library. I spent the rest of breakfast there. Elizabeth came and sat next to me and stayed with me in silence.

"Harry, classes start soon", she stated.

"I know", I sighed.

We walked to our first class but ran into Richard.

"Mum told me what happened, you really did it this time!", he said coldly.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"They're very disappointed, dad wants to disown you! You broke family tradition! You're a disgrace! Dad said he wished you were never born!"

He laughed and walked off with his group following him. Tears immediately sprang to my eyes. I wiped them away and went to my classes. I was so glad when classes were over. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone so I left to sit under a tree. I sat there till Hagrid told me to go back inside. I went straight to bed.  
>The next day we got out flying lesson. They offered to let Richard on the team. I couldn't be less interested. I skipped the flying lesson. I hung out in the basements instead.<p>

I stayed there until the next class. Surprise surprise that Richard got on the team. I hate my life so much right now. I spent the next few weeks making small tal with my few friends, getting hullied, going to classes, doing homework, and spending time in silence.  
>As I sat down at the breakfast table Elizabeth turns to me and says, "OK enough moping, do something! Your so sad all the time!"<p>

"I don't know what else to do!"

"Well! I don't know Harry! I'm sorry your hurting but..."

"I know! I'm sorry! I just... I'm sad."

"I know hon, Christmas is in a couple weeks! You have that to look forward too!"

I smiled and looked at my biscuit.

"You don't eat enough, you've lost weight, eat something else!"

"I'm not hungry," I replied.

"Well then come on, your brothers first quidditch match is today!"

We walked out and into the yard and waited to go to the bleachers. When walking up the bleachers I saw my parents.

"Don't look at them and they won't loo at us", I said.

"Gotcha!"

I walked up and picked a seat in the middle. There was only like 30 people here since breakfast just ended.

"Harry!"

I looked up and my parents were ushering me to sit next to them. I sighed and turned away. They yelled at me again so I got up and pulled Elizabeth with me.

"If I'm suffering your going to suffer with me," I whispered.

"Isn't this exciting! Your brother is the youngest seeker in over a century!", my mum squealed.

"So excited", I hissed harshly.

"You don't sound excited", My dad noted.

"I hope he falls", I whispered to Elizabeth.

She nodded and smiled.

"Harry, who is this?", my mum asked.

"Elizabeth, she's in Ravenclaw with me", I said.

"Hi Elizabeth! Its nice to meet you!", My mum said while shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too".

I didn't say anything else during the game. My parents were cheering the entire time. After the game was over, Richard sucked, and Gryffindor lossed, my parents stood up and were dissapointed.

"Well I had fun!", Elizabeth said.

"Oh yeah loads of fun, watching Richard fall off a broom is awesome!", I said sarcastically.

"Don't be rude! We're going to find your brother, bye!", my mum said.

I walked to the lake and sat watching the fish. Hermione came and sat next to me.

"So how was the game?"

"It was awesome, Richard fell", I replied.

"Fun, so I heard your parents came".

"Yep, they acknowledged me but it was all about Richard'.

We sat there talking about my family issues, Hermione decided I was depressed.

"I'm not depressed, I'm just sad that my family doesn't love me and I get treated badly because my brother is more important', I explained.

"Well its lunch time, lets go", she said as we got up.

We walked to the great hall and sat at the table. I looked at the Gryffindor table where my parents were doting on my brother. I looked back at the food on our table and began to get food. I grabbed a slice of Tri-tip and some mashed potatoes. I looked up again and glared coldly at my parents. My Mum looked at me in the eyes and she seemed confused. She looked away but peeked at me every couple seconds. I made her uncomfortable. I got tired of starring her down and went to the library.

They never came to say goodbye.


	3. REALLY IMPORTANT!

Hey guys, I'm moving all my stories to different websites or I'm just going to delete them because is deleting stories because of LawlUmad or something. Email the website or tell them off because they are taking off an Mature stories that get reported and they even posted on their site that they are agreeing with them. Please join the banning from June 8 to June 10th and even do it longer. So yeah, I'm not going on here till they do something about this.


	4. Chapter 4

So hey, I'm going to move al of my stories to Deviant Art, my pen name is OpheliaADoodlegirl. So look me up, all my stuff is going there eventually after I finish them and edit. So look for that. I don't have a set time but I promise I'm working on it. Also today I got a message from a lawlclan member telling me to remove my authors note, so yeah, maybe I'll put my writing back up when lawlclan is gone and the website doesn't have stupid rules. Yeah so goodbye for now.


End file.
